A Past Story
by End of Dusk
Summary: Sebastian and Hawke grow together in the events between the Mage Rebellion and the Inquisition. Sebastian also explores his past and uncovers the true value of those he loved, and his love for Hawke. Rated M for a reason.
1. The Encounter

I love little Sebastian and his troubled past. He seems to have had a rough childhood that is responsible for his ill ways never expanded upon in the game. It is hinted at, but just kind of 'there'. Why is he a bible thumper? Because he know nothing else to find peace. Why is he not fit to rule? Because he was never taught how. Etc, etc. This chapter, however, sets up the present, not the past.

* * *

A Story Past

The night was warm, the previous day was hit with rain and small gusts of winds that brought chill, but by night fall it was calm and settled. The temporary camp was Sebastian's best option, his horse was tied to a tree nearby the small stream of water, and there was a clearing just big enough for him to set up camp. A tent with a makeshift bed and pillow, with a bright fire to cook his supper was sufficient enough for him.

The trek from Kirkwall to Starkhaven was not safe, as he had expected the rebellion in Kirkwall had caused the Mages to find a reason and to take action against the Templar's. Kirkwall lost its Circle, as Starkhaven had not so long ago. Sebastian suspected that the Mages would then move to Orlais and set up power there, because the only other place with sufficient power was Tevinter. To use Tevinter to gain power would only further hurt the Mages cause, the past had shown that even at its height the Magisters fell and are forever more shunned by the rest of Thedas. Not a place where you would find independence and freedom for your cause and expect people to trust you.

The night of it all, when Anders was let free, caused Sebastian trouble every waking hour of his days. Hawke has always been diplomatic, he knew. She always did right. But was it right to let _him_ go? After all the pain he caused Sebastian, Hawke's decision for mercy had not changed Sebastian's hatred for Anders. Maybe she did the just thing, the righteous thing, by sparing him. The thing a leader of great respect would do.

But Sebastian was no leader of anyone. Other then leading chants or prayers in the Chantry, he always knew that he was not the man who would one day rule. Even as a child it was like his life was not meant to be.

He ate his meal, sitting by the warm fire in the grass. Alone, his armour and bow were set aside, but his daggers were still in place in his belt. His clothing was the same hooded shirt, trousers and boots he had while adventuring with Hawke.

They had sinned, they were not married before the maker, but he loved her. She was with the apostates, she sided with the ones who murdered the Makers holy people, and he had abandoned her like an unfaithful fiancée. It is more fitting to say husband, Sebastian thought. But they had ran out of time.

An eerie feeling caught Sebastian, something was happening. _Trust your gut_, his trainer once told him. Sebastian dropped his meal onto a cloth to keep it clean. He grabbed his armour and put on the breast plate and grabbed his bow and quiver. The sound of battle was faint, but it was there. Not wanting to get involved, he kicked out the fire and crept through the bushes to evaluate the situation before deciding what to do next.

"Keep quiet, girl" He said to the mare quietly. Not that she could understand humans, but he hoped that somehow she knew what he meant.

Creeping low in the bushed and near trees to disguise his dark shadow, he pulled up his hood. The moon light was enough to aid his steps. Not that he was unused to wandering in the dark undetected.

Down a small hill a rough path lead to a building. A small stone house built into the rock, a perfect place to use as an outpost for soldiers. Some parts of the walls were damaged and in need of repair. Dead bodies, four in total, lay on the ground. Blackened armour showed they were armoured from light to heavy, and appeared to be Templars.

The front door was open, and inside the sounds of battle was evident. Getting trapped in a house with one exit and an unknown enemy was not a good idea. Sebastian stayed still; ready to eavesdrop a little longer.

xXx

A slash to the neck, and the woman once standing fell to the ground. The chairs flew back as she landed near the dining hall's grand table. A roaring fire was in the fireplace, they appeared to be having a meal.

Hawke dealt with the remaining Templars, they came from the room to the side, and one man above was on the balcony and preparing his bow. With a blow to the armour, a slash to the arms, and a stab in the chest, another went down.

Taking cover by moving around as much as she could, the blood from the arm wound she made hit her in the face. _Whoosh_ _Thump_. The arrow missed.

Running up the stairs on the side, she readied her shield in front of her for a defensive position. The wood creaked beneath her armoured figure. The archer backed up as he pulled another arrow into position. She moved quicker, as he pulled it back completely, she had drawn her arm back and slashed his abdomen, hitting his hand and arm. The bow dropped as his damaged hand became useless; before he could push away the pain a powerful blow to his head ended his life. The sword almost cut clean through.

Hawke pulled out her sword. Silence surrounded her; every other Templar was either dead or hiding.

Moving down, she sheathed her sword and examined the house. "He said the paper would be a document, so it would be on a desk, in an enclosed room. A bedroom, perhaps." Hawke thought to herself.

Scavenging the house, it appeared to be a tiny mansion in retrospect. With sufficient bedrooms and a grand eating room, it would be a place for hosting events and small parties. The search took her down stairs, where rough conditions showed this was for storage and servants quarters. A desk was in the largest servant's room, now converted into a merchants like desk. Coins, paper, a quill and ink all showed they were dealing with intelligence.

The paper sat rolled, its seal was broken so they may have passed on its message. But she had what she came for.

Snatching the paper and confirming it was from the Tevinter, she stuffed it away in her pouch and gathered the coins lying on the desk. They won't need those anymore.

Leaving ad making her way out the open front door, she stopped for a moment before making her way down the path. The next move would have to be careful, she needed to evaluate her next move and seek out some people, where ever they may be.

xXx

Was that Hawke? The woman who he had not seen since Kirkwall?

Sebastian instantly got up and he made his way out of the bushes and pulled down his hood.

"Hawke? Is that you?" The closer look at her armour confirmed it. "It's me – "

"Sebastian?" Lost for words as she heard his deep voice and distinct Starkhaven accent, Hawke stood there, facing him. She was confused, and as he approached her it sunk in that his long brown hair and piercing blue eyes were indeed that of Sebastian Vael. His armour was not all on him, but the white and gold chest plate shone in the moonlight like it always did.

"Hawke, I – I am so confused. You killed all of these Templars?"

Blunt and to the point, then, Hawke explained herself "I was investigating a group of rogue Templars, Sebastian. This is not without justification, and they attacked me before I could confirm anything."

Sebastian was right in front of her, sad, he reached out to grab her hand and almost took it, but he pulled back. "I thought that you would be in Kirkwall, with the mages and all the others in our party to help rule as Viscount."

Hawke looked down, avoiding his beautiful blue eyes; she didn't know how to tell him. "I left Kirkwall, and I did not tell anyone where I was going. Not Varric, not Fenris, not Aveline or anyone. I was following a path on suspicion when I found the Templar's, and now that I have the evidence that I need, I have to go to Ferelden."

"Why Ferelden?" Sebastian was heartbroken, now that Hawke was with him; she had to leave across the sea to another part of Thedas. There was a moment of silence.

"I cannot say. It is only a hunch. And Sebastian -" She look at him, gazing into his eyes and moving in, she put her hands on his shoulder to close the distance. "It's my own journey now. I know what I have to do next, maybe someday I can explain it, and maybe someday in time you may understand as things start to unfold."

Feeling her hands on his shoulders, her grip firm and confident, he was again heartbroken. He moved his hands around her waist, holding her tight. "I don't like what you have done, you know. With Anders, and with the Mages." He was remorseful, a part of him truly cared about her and he could not fight it. Sebastian felt her grip hold, and she moved her hands down his biceps. "But, I know you do the right things, for the right reasons. I stormed out, I was mad, I still am, but I respect you, Hawke. And I have missed you."

She smiled, "I have missed you too, my Prince in shining armour. Although, you seem to be lacking in that department." She was being smug.

"Care to rest at my camp? You owe me some company before you go away." His hands still on her waist, and hers still on his arms, the mood was lightened between them.

"Okay, but I will leave at sunrise." She leaned in and kissed him on the lips, a soft, gentle kiss that they held for a moment as they embraced each other. They broke away as Sebastian lead her up the hill and away from the massacre to his humble camp site.

The fire was warm and romantic, as they sat close together and felt the warmth of each other's company. Sebastian held his arm around her as she leaned on his now armour less chest. The sounds of the crackling wood in the fire and night surrounded them.

Hawke was curious about their marriage situation, never officially married, and with no Chantry to serve under, was she still to join him as a sister she wondered. "Where do we go now, you and I?" Hawke asked.

"I can no longer be a Brother of the Faith; my vow was broken as the Chantry blew up and I declared my punishment for Anders. I was serious, Hawke, I will find him." He still held her close; her body was warm up against him.

"I do not doubt it. You must do what you need to do. If that means reclaiming Starkhaven, I trust you." She looked up at him, her hand rested on his chest next to where her head lay on his shoulder. Her other hand previously hugging his waist moved to stroke up his neck as she ran her fingers through his hair. It was surprisingly soft and thick.

"I cannot forgive Anders, but as the Maker watches me, I will forgive you, and I apologize whole heartedly on the way I acted to you that day. It was not right of me to take my anger out on you, sweet lass." He leaned in and gently kissed her cheek, warming her with his words and affection.

"Oh come on Sebastian, it's been so long since we have come to love each other, can we not do what lovers are suppose to do?" She stroked his cheek, pulling him close to her lips, but ready to back off if he said no.

A moment of silence, he nuzzled her nose with his, keeping his hand around her and resting the other on her thigh. "I think the Maker will understand." She stroked his cheek, looking from his eyes to his lips, pouting as she felt the heat in her warm up as she gazed at his full lips. He moved in, kissing her romantically, she kissed back. They parted and kissed again, her hand moved down his chest as the kiss continued.

Stroking his abdomen, she felt him rub up her thigh, closer and closer, with each rub she got more excited as he moved to her centre and then pulled away, only to repeat every slowly and tease her. She began to lean in, opening her mouth as he opened his and their tongues played with each other. She moved both of her hands to his shoulders as she pushed him and climbed onto his lap, straddling him.

As his hands moved to her waist just above her buttocks, he gripped her clothing as she moved closer, grinding his pelvic area for friction. Still kissing, she found his bare skin under his shirt and slid under it, feeling his skin. The muscles were solid and made groves in his abdomen, and some hair above his crotch lead her down to his bulge. The smooth valley between his waist lead her back up to feel his chest.

He moaned, breaking the kiss as she moved to his neck, sucking on the sensitive skin. He felt up her back, then moved his hands down her pants, onto her smooth skin of her buttocks and gabbed the plump skin there. She continued to grind on his, making his arousal uncontrollable and his pants to tight.

"Let's take this to a better spot, shall we?" He pulled her up with him as they held hands, she grabbed him and kissed him again, passionately as she found his pants and undid the string holding them up. He led her to the tent before he lost his pants completely. Entering first, she eagerly followed and pushed him on the ground.

On top of him, she straddled him and looked down at his bulge as he was left helplessly on the ground, waiting for her next move. He groaned, the weight of her was bringing back old memories as he recalled paying a good number of women to ride him like this before.

Hawke was much more beautiful, however. She looked at him with a smirk. "Excited, are we?" She was drawing it out.

"Ugh, with a beautiful women like you, how could I not be." He grabbed her waist and held her tightly in place. She ran her fingers down his chest, raking the skin. She grabbed a hold of his shirt and started to tug. Throwing it to the side, he was now shirtless. His pants were still painfully tight, but as she removed her shirt, she slowly lifted it as he watched from below.

Lifting it over her head, she flung her hair around with her arms in the air, relieved to be with him and sharing this moment with her love. Grabbing her breasts, he was restricted by cloth. Caressing the breast regardless, he signed as it had been so long since he had felt the warm breast of a woman.

"Ah, don't stop." She moaned, grinding forward over his erect penis. This made his caressing increase, as he felt her warmth tease his cock above him. She leaned down and kissed him, removing her cloth.

"Now, away with these pants, I'm sure they are making you uncomfortable, hum?" Sebastian nodded; his head fell back in bliss. Finally he would be released from the fabric. She hovered above him and removed his trousers, all of it. His cock was standing in full glory now. She kissed his chest, and leaned above him on all fours, his hands still holding her waist and butt tightly, waiting for her to close the distance between them.

Kissing each other, she rested on his lap, this time she removed her pants and loincloth, so her naked sex was toughing his. The tension was too much; Sebastian thrust his waist, trying to feel friction against her sex. Finally, she grabbed his cock in her hand, as she kissed him with an open mouth and inserted his manhood into her. She broke the kiss and began to ride, a slow motion to adjust to him, he moaned beneath her as she began to breathe heavily.

Picking up the pace, they made love, as she rubbed up and down and placed her hand on his chest for support, he gazed up at her beauty, holding her waist to keep her in motion. Laying on the fur sheet, they began to sweat as Hawke kept pace, changing her thrusts from slow to fast, to leaning down and stealing a kiss, and then she felt her body heat up. The way she was arching caused her sex to tense up, she was almost there. Sebastian was still holding onto her waist, gripping as he felt her walls tighten, he threw his head back and felt his cum enter her. She thrust a few more times as she began to spasm and moan above him, panting as they both finished.

Relaxing on top of him, she slid his limp penis out as she fell onto his chest. His hands moved to her waist, holding her firmly on top.

"That was wonderful, Sebastian." She kissed his cheek.

"Likewise, love" He kissed her back as they embraced one another. He pulled the blanket above him and her, letting her rest her eyes as she began to fall into sleep on top of him. He too found sleep take over him and this perfect moment, as he blacked out holding his only true love in his strong embrace.

xXx

Looking around, it was morning. The sun peered through the cracks of his tent as birds chirped in the distance.

Feeling around, there was no second being. No Hawke, no beautiful woman of his dreams. Getting up quickly, he pulled on his trousers as he felt the cold morning air touch his naked body. He stepped out and looked around the camp. His horse was awake, finding the best grass she could reach from her rope for her breakfast fest. A burnt out fire suggested that it had died down long ago, and no one had relit it since last night.

She was gone, no sign of her clothing or presence. Hawke had left him for Ferelden.

A wave of disappointment, but also a wave of guilt hit him. He knew this would happen, but somehow, he thought it would be different. He thought that upon waking up, she would have changed her mind and stayed with him. They could have reclaimed Starkhaven together. _Like it should be_. He thought.

But fate works in cruel ways. Gathering up his belongings and saddling up Mist for the ride onward, he left the camp behind but carried on the memories of last night.

* * *

Be careful, to much sexy reading can cause illness and genuine feelings of owlleprosis. Wanting to be an owl.

(I'm just messing with you. Enjoy you perverts ~ )


	2. Down a Dirt Road

Mommyof2...- Ah yes, of course! Hawke is an independent woman; she's got things to do! (The first little bit will be focused on Sebastian, but Hawke will come back later.)

I'm keeping Hawkes' name and appearance vague, but making her a diplomatic person for reasons of helping me get her character properly written.

* * *

A Story Past

Chapter 2

Taking a steady pace, Sebastian led his horse down the road for a third day in a row since he saw Hawke. Outside of Kirkwall, there are patches of forest one would encounter on the common path between it and Starkhaven. Once the patches of forest began to hit the edges of farm land one could be reassured that they were out of the Vimmark Mountains and reaching the boarders of Starkhaven. The pretentious city where his family had rules for centuries, Starkhaven was no different than Kirkwall, as Sebastian found out quite early upon joining the Chantry there.

Thieves, Templars, royalty, Mages, pirates, Elves, and merchants, they were all the same folk in the land of the Free Marches, no matter what city you were in. The only thing that made his home different was that it put on a very nice show. To name a few qualities there was elaborate stone work, many a variety of shops, and old royal estates were much more aesthetically friendly to the common folk and travelers then the run down former slave city of Kirkwall.

Sebastian could remember a time where he would have nothing better to do as he sat in his families' estate; bored out of his mind from his royal duties, it was not unknown that he was rebellious as he grew from a child to a young man.

It was also no secret that he was popular with the ladies, even without them knowing of his royal blood line. His looks and charm won him a fair few stolen moments with beautiful girls of all kinds. Ravini, Ferelden, whores; it was at a point for him where it did not matter. However as his royalty taught him, upon meeting a gentleman always asks for a ladies name and has a short pleasant conversation with her, even if it is before they spend the night together in passionately mindless sex.

Remembering when he broke the news to Isabella that he was as wild as her, he believed without a doubt that if they had met before he joined the Chantry, they would have done many things together in the solace of a locked room.

A shiver made Sebastian take notice to the change in temperature. Pulling up his hood and closing his cloak, he spotted an Inn in the distance past the farmlands and forest. The road was becoming more stable and better kept, and the appearance of signs on the edge of the road marked travelers toward Starkhaven. The Inn would suffice until he could contact his supporters on the inside. It is unwise to reclaim an entire throne when you are just one man with a bow on his back. For all he knew, people may have preferred Goran as Prince. Or maybe all those who support his family have been removed from service to prevent attacks against Goran and the Harimann's.

The rumours Sebastian collected were from distant travelers, the sources of their information could easily be exaggerated or misunderstood. He came to gather that the people of Starkhaven were afraid after his families' murder, and fear brings force and shame. Quietly they talk to others of the problems that have arisen since the shift in power, but when confronted or when in public, they act as if everything is as it always has been. This told Sebastian that the people were facing problems with the shift of power, but because they are too afraid to admit it, the problem only continue and worsen. It is said that the peasants and the nobles are all unhappy with Goran.

This was troubling news for him. If he were to become Prince, he would need to pick up the pieces. Dismounting his mare he led her to the stalls behind the Inn and safely put her in one of the stalls for the night. Unsaddling her and removing his equipment, he left for the Inn. Moonrise Inn was a suitable substitute for Sebastian to sleep and collect his bearings. It was also unlikely that his enemy's would seek a Chantry brother in a place like this outside of Starkhaven's city walls.

A handful of people were using the Inn, some men sat at tables with ale while the wenches kept their beer glasses full. Sebastian headed to the bartender who appeared to be in charge. He paid for a room and the stable for the night, and then took his seat in the far corner.

When the lass approached him, he quickly denied any beer she recommended, and instead settled on a light meal to settle his stomach.

* * *

Hawke made her way into the docking area at Ostwick, the smell of fish and grime was thick in the air. After being on the road for the past few days, the lack of fresh air was present the moment she stepped into the fisher's city.

It took her a long time to leave Sebastian alone in the tent. Waking up she felt at peace, his warm body was better then she had imagined. Lying with him as the sun rose, she had gathered her things quietly, kissed Sebastian goodbye, and sadly left him. She found the path and made her way through Markham, picking up some essential items and then continuing her journey to reach Ferelden. Ostwick was the closest port that was almost directly above the capital Amaranthine.

Finding a ship captain standing next to a suitable ship, Hawke approached the dark skinned man. He appeared to be either Antivan or Ravinian with his dark hair and eyes.

"Will you be making a voyage to Ferelden, good Captain?

The Captain looked up from his map, slightly unimpressed by her approach. "That depends, is there a profit to be made? We use valuable resources to journey the sea, and resources cost me." The Captain had a thick Antivan accent, and he could see by Hawke's armour that she has obviously had luck of fortune, whether that is by thievery or inheritance, he did not ask.

"Amaranthine is not a far journey, my friend. I can pay 10 gold to cover the costs of the journey."

"The cost to pay my men alone is at least 20 gold," He argued "Unless you can pay me double that, you will not find passage on my ship."

"A day's worth does not require much work; I have sailed on my fair share of ships and know how the crew must perform. They set sail and let the wind carry them, and the wind works its way south so we will meet no resistance to our speed."

Hawke bartered with the man, he was eager to counter any of Hawke's pleads, eventually they settled on a fair pay of 17 gold all upfront before she boarded the ship.

"The crew address me as Captain, but you may call me Respian. My name is old Antivan and is passed down through my family, it is a traditional name. And what shall I call you Miss, you are after all, our guest for the evening."

"Gwendoline Mence of the Free Marches, but you may call me Gwen."

Captain Respian escorted Hawke to board the ship as she handed him the gold. Together they boarded and she took rest in the quarters while the men began to ready the ship for Ferelden.

* * *

The room was small, a single bed with old sheets and a wooden night stand were to the left of Sebastian as he opened the door. A small shelf sat to the right with some random items not worth his attention. A book or two, but nothing worth a good quality read he suspected. It was common that the illiterate or simple educated men wandered on the outskirts of towns like Starkhaven. All of the furniture in the room is like the rest of inn, well used and worn by the coming and going of travellers and visitors. Setting his bag on the ground and his bow on the top of the shelf, Sebastian stripped his clothed and folded them to rest next to his bow. A candle lit the room on the nightstand, and a small window over the bed held webs and dust. Settling into the sheets after locking his door, it was refreshing to sleep on something solid, even if it was a despicable excuse of a clean bed.

Sebastian reached over and burned out the candle with his finger, letting his head plop down on the pillow as darkness filled the room.

"Oh Hawke, I hope the Maker is watching over you." Sebastian sighed; Hawke was officially on her own now. He was also alone, he realized, but to him loneliness was not a new feeling. Almost every night before he closes his eyes, loneliness creeps in and finds him.

* * *

_Flash Back_

Sebastian felt sick. His mind was scrambled, his gut was turning, and his body felt unclean. Coming too, he felt around in the bed, the sheets were soft, but also felt used and unclean. A night of drinking after he snuck away from his estate was becoming his routine. His large bed was luxurious compared to the bed he shared with the pretty lass last night.

The light was peeking through his windows, causing his confused mind to begin to throb. A headache was the least of his worries. Getting out of bed, he realized he was stark naked and continued to furiously close the curtains to block out the morning light. Crawling back into bed he smothered his head into the pillow, feeling his body ache as he brought himself back to sleep. Ignoring the morning breakfast he was expected to attend.

Last night was a blur, but he remembered going to a tavern he had not been to in awhile. It was important he switch drinking places to avoid anyone looking for him, and so far he had escaped the watchful eye of his parent's personal guard. They were always out looking for him whenever they saw him sneak off, and Sebastian felt it better to not bother his parent's with his ramblings in the night. He just wanted to go out to have a drink and please some women, and to Sebastian that was not worth causing a fuss over.

Drinking his ale, his world began to get choppy after the fourth pint. As he felt the pleasing drunk take over, he remembered spotting a beautiful, young server. She was around the age he liked, just mature enough to have a little fun with and not be overpowered. Naive women were his fancy, and the alcohol was not helping his urges. He himself was 17 years but he was not in any way naive to sexual experiences.

Giving a silent prayer to the Maker to win her affection, he waved her over for another drink. As she served him through the night, he kept her around him by talking to her. Too passive to deny him, she smiled and let him flirt.

Eventually she was laughing, and sitting next to him so long as he and his friend's drinks were full. She began to focus on Sebastian, even blushing when he moved his hand around her waist. It did not surprise him that his advancements were working; he was quite handsome as many had told him. Taking the blue eyes, sun kissed skin and hair from the Vales, he retained his mother's full lips and high cheekbones.

"You're quite sweet lass, what is your name? It must be something beautiful, because you are certainly a beautiful woman." Sebastian saw her smile and innocently look down, she was indeed a sweet girl.

"Lorane, serah. My name is Lorane. And what is yours if I may ask?"

"Funny thing, I'm trying to hide from some people, so if I tell you my real name, I may be in trouble!" Sebastian joked, she giggled at his playful lie. "But I believe a sweet one like you would never tell. You must have so many gents admiring you; it's hard to resist you myself!"

She was right next to him, their legs touching. She laughed some more at his drunk endeavours.

"Oh, wouldn't you believe it, mysterious man." She moved her hand to his leg, seductively drawing him in.

"So you're sweet _and_ playful, but I don't think you're as playful as me, see. I know how to _really_ have fun, sweet Lorane." His hand moved down to her buttocks, she did not seem to deny him as he squeezed.

Leaning in teasingly, she stroked his leg "So _you're_ mysterious and handsome, hum?"

Oh, so she wasn't as naive as he expected. The drunkenness did not hide his arousal, none the less. His blood soon found its way to his privates as she moved her hand. Biting her lip, he could not stay any longer.

"Let's say you and I dump this place and get a room where we can find out who's really the master of _playfulness_"

In the room, he kissed her hardly. Grabbing her waist and pushing her against the door as soon as it closed. She opened her mouth and kissed back, their breathing and kissing continued as he moaned slowly. She snaked her hands down his abdomen and slowly slid them into his pants. He felt her smooth, warm skin above his cock, it was now fully hard and erect against her.

As they moved to the bed, she lay undressed under him; he kissed her body as she ran her fingers through his hair, letting him move to her breasts. Entering her, she lifted her legs around his hips as he began to thrust in a drunken frenzy. Moaning, he grinded and thrust as he felt his body tense and the pit of his stomach heated. She was thrashing under him, raking his back with her nails as he came.

Not caring if she came with him, he rolled off her and laid beside her, panting as she snuggled up in the crook of his arm.

She slept eventually, falling off under the covers as he lay awake letting the buzz of alcohol calm down. Feeling capable enough to sneak back into his own house, he grabbed his things and left the tavern.

Feeling quite proud of himself for winning over the lass, he wandered down the stone streets of Starkhaven to the Nobel's quarters. Keeping to the shadows he crept on the sidelines as he approached his families' property. It was an elaborate marble and stone mansion, with decorative stained glass windows and gold trim; it even had a grand entrance door way that was a masterpiece in itself. The door was carved wood with engraved symbols, and matching trim that pointed upward to the Maker. It was accompanied by a marble fence around the property, decorative gates, a fountain, and well kept gardens showed off the wealth of his family.

Using the servants quarters to enter the building, he crept past any guards and made his way to him and his brothers' sleeping quarters. His room was dark and the bed unmade from when he was there from just this night. He waited in his bed for the people to settle down so he could sneak out without being caught. And once everyone was settled in for the night no one would ever dare check up on a sleeping Prince for sake of awakening him.

Still retaining a small buzz, he quickly threw his clothes to the ground and plummeted into the soft sheets of his bed.

That's where he woke up. And now he was laying there with his eyes shut, aching and unwell, too exhausted to awake he was also too ill to sleep. The silence sat with him as he reminisced on the night, what did she look like, was her hair dark blonde, or a light brown? The young Sebastian could not remember. He did however remember in enough detail taking her in bed.

Those thoughts made the pain stop for a little in his mind, at least his privates felt satisfied.

_Thud_

The door handle shook but stayed shut, thanking himself subconsciously for having the right mind to lock it behind him before falling into bed drunk and naked.

"Sebastian, wake up. You've skipped out on the family breakfast again, and your mother is not pleased with you." It was Eylah, his mother's servant. She was great for nagging him when his own mother was too 'busy' to come and lecture Sebastian herself. A kind lady, but her age meant she was feisty and loud mouthed at times. Never disrespectful to him or his family, but she would carry out his mother's wishes without hesitation.

_Thud thud thud_ "Sebastian, open this door! Put on something decent and let me in."

The thought of leaving the comfort of his room added to the ache he felt, groaning, he pushed himself out of bed to greet her. Ah well, so much for an easy morning.


End file.
